Cemburu?
by Coccoon
Summary: SasuFem!Naru. Naruto terlihat cantik dengan penampilan barunya. Tapi, Sasuke malah mengusirnya. Cemburu? Hm, bisa jadi. Gender switch! Female Naruto! RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cemburu? © Coccoon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x** _ **Female**_ **!Namikaze Naruto**

 _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Teenager**_ **.**

 _ **Gender**_ _ **switch**_ **, AU,** _ **crack pair, out of character**_ **, (** _ **miss) typos**_ **, EYD berantakan, dkk.**

 **Don't like? Just go back!**

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaku. Sepasang manik sekelam malamnya menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Selang beberapa detik, ia gatal untuk tidak berkomentar, "Aneh,"

Wajah Naruto tertekuk. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara dahinya menampakkan banyak lipatan. Ia bersedekap dengan wajah terangkat. "Kau bohong. Kyuubi bilang aku cantik." Kesal, sepasang safir birunya memicing tajam ke arah satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di sana. Ia bukannya tidak percaya Sasuke. Tapi, Kyuubi adalah kakaknya. Dan Mama Kushina bilang, Kyuubi tidak mungkin membohonginya─ jika kakak laki-lakinya itu masih ingin melihat uang sakunya aman.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dengan malas, ia kembali mengambil majalah seputar _gadget_ versi teranyar yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. "Sejak kapan kau percaya kata-katanya?"

Naruto bungkam. Wajahnya mendadak merah. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana perangai Namikaze Kyuubi. Jahil, jahil, dan jahil. Naruto mendecak sebal. Berbekal kata cantik dari Kyuubi, ia bela-belain jalan kaki ke rumah Sasuke, sahabatnya. Niatnya _sih_ mau pamer. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuubi akan mengerjainya.

Dengan kedua kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan, Naruto berjalan menuju satu-satunya cermin yang ada di kamar Sasuke. "Apanya yang aneh?" Ia bersungut kesal seraya menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Satu tangannya membenahi poninya yang berantakan di beberapa bagian. Sesekali gadis itu berputar sedikit, memastikan helaian pirangnya ─yang biasanya diikat satu asal-asalan─ tetap terlihat rapi dengan potongan rambut ikal. Pandangannya kemudian bergulir ke _one_ _piece_ tanpa lengan berwarna _turquoise_ dengan aksen pita berwarna merah muda di bagian pinggangnya.

" _Teme_ , apanya yang aneh?"

Sasuke mendengus─lagi. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas. "Kau."

Naruto berbalik cepat. "Aku?"

"Hn."

Naruto terdiam bingung. Dengan ragu, ia mendekati Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di tepi _bed_ dan duduk di hadapannya. "Apa yang aneh dariku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menutup majalahnya kembali, setelah menandainya terlebih dahulu. Menghela napas bosan, ia menatap tanpa minat gadis yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau tidak seperti dirimu, _dobe_."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau jelek. Tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal."

"Terus gimana dong?" rengeknya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Apanya?"

"Aku ' _kan_ ada janji dengan Gaara! Sakura- _chan_ bilang, Gaara pasti suka jika aku memakai ini." Naruto menghela napas kemudian menunduk lesu. Bingung. Sama sekali tak menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari seseorang di dekatnya.

"Kau berkencan dengan si panda itu?"

Naruto terhenyak. Kedua pipinya langsung bersemu merah. Seingatnya, Gaara tidak pernah mengatakan kencan saat mengajaknya keluar untuk nonton. "Ti─tidak! Ia cuma mengajakku untuk nonton, bukan kencan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi, wajahmu memerah, _dobe_." Entah kenapa, ia mendadak ingin sekali menendang Naruto keluar dari kamarnya agar gadis yang biasa terlihat urakan itu berhenti mengoceh tentang penampilannya. Apalagi menyebut-nyebut nama salah satu idola di sekolah mereka, Gaara.

"P─pasti karena kamarmu yang terlalu panas, _teme_. _Ahaha_...,"

"Sudahlah. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, cepat pergi." Akhirnya kelepasan bicara juga. Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk mengusir, tapi _mood_ -nya benar-benar memburuk dalam beberapa detik terakhir ini. "Aku mengantuk, _dobe_." Tambahnya saat melihat sepasang safir biru Naruto yang mendelik.

"Tapi, kau─"

"Cepatlah."

"Terus aku gimana?" Naruto merengek sementara Sasuke menyeretnya menuju pintu kamarnya. "Aku ' _kan_ ke sini untuk minta saranmu! Kau sahabatku!"

"Kalau kau masih menganggapku sahabat, batalkan janjimu dengan Sabaku itu."

 _Blam_!

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo saat pintu kamar Sasuke dibanting keras di hadapannya.

" _Tch_ , _baka_ _teme_!"

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author.**

SasuFem!Naru pertama saya. Jujur saja, saya minder berat karena nekat _publish_ fanfiksi ini. Semoga saja masih ada yang mau membacanya/bungkuk.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading._

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
